tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia
Gaia is a GRN Female Scout created by PumpkinJack6. She is the living representation of the Earth. Her theme is The Voice by Celtic Woman. Biography Like the twin demigods Sol and Mani, no one knows where Gaia came from. It is speculated that when Sol and Mani's schism caused Earth to be bathed in blood, the planet's sorrow and pain gave birth to Gaia, a vengeful being with untold power. Driven mad by the sorry state of her home, she vowed to destroy the Sun and Moon for what they have done. Sol and Mani knew that the Sun and Moon's destruction would wipe out all life on Earth, so they put aside their differences long enough to confront and defeat Gaia. After a long and horrific battle, the demigods sealed Gaia's powers and imprisoned her within the Earth's core, seemingly putting an end to her threat. However, the experience of being imprisoned within her own planet caused Gaia to become even more insane. With hatred in her voice, she declared that once she gets out and gathers enough power, she will destroy everything the Sun and Moon cared about. Appearance Gaia appears as a GRN Female Scout wearing the Hero's Tail (painted Australium Gold), Sign of the Wolf's School, and the Cheet Sheet (painted The Bitter Taste of Defeat and Lime). She also has no duffel bag. Personality and Behavior Gaia is a Well-Intentioned Extremist - a twisted balance of Mani's kindness and Sol's disdain for mortals. Due to being the living representation of Earth, she cares very much for its well-being, and sees anything that harms it in any way as a "threat" that needs to be destroyed. She tends to cause untold amounts of destruction and death for the sake of "saving" Earth, though she also believes that such brutality is for the good of her planet. Because she was (supposedly) born from Earth's pain and sorrow, Gaia is an incredibly vengeful and spiteful woman. She tends to be angered by even perceived slights, and will often go to extremes to avenge herself whenever she feels threatened. Nothing is safe from her wrath. Due to their inclination to hatred, pettiness, and violence, Gaia sees humanity (Freaks included) as a corrupting blight that needs to be removed, though she does make exceptions with the innocent and pure-hearted. However, she hates Sol and Mani even more, since they were responsible for causing Earth's sorry state in the first place. Powers and Abilities *''Geokinesis (restricted)'' -- Being the spirit of Earth, she has the ability to manipulate energy derived from the Earth itself. She is able to control Earth-based materials such as soil, metals, dust, sand, etc. After her powers were sealed, Gaia can only manipulate earth in a subtle way that makes it appear as natural phenomenons (landslides, quicksand, etc.) **''Earth constructs'' -- Gaia can create sentient beings out of earth. Due to her restrictions, she has the power to only create a few at a time, and has little control over her creations. *''Immortality'' -- Gaia has the ability to live indefinitely. She is immune to physical aging, as she looks like a normal female GRN Scout despite being thousands of years old. *''Atmokinesis (restricted)'' -- Gaia can sense, create, and manipulate weather phenomenon. After her powers were sealed, she can only influence the weather in subtle ways that make it appear as natural phenomenon (rain showers, harsh bursts of wind, etc.). The more dangerous storms (hurricanes, tornadoes) can only be achieved if she concentrated hard enough, though it's extremely exhausting. *''Chlorokinesis (restricted)'' -- Being connected to the Earth also allows Gaia to manipulate plants of all shapes and sizes. After her powers were sealed, much of her control over plants was lost, being able to only use them through subtle influence. **''Plant empathy'' -- Gaia can sense the presence of existing plants and feel as if they are an extension of her own body. Because of this, she is the only one who knows that plants are sentient beings just like Freaks and humans, and can tell when and how a plant is killed. **''Plant possession'' -- Gaia uses plants to brainwash and control a Freak/human target by infecting them with their spores, causing small plants to grow on their bodies and allowing Gaia to "use" them as puppets. Those controlled by Gaia have eyes that glow bright green, with signs of vegetation such as vines, branches, and leaves growing on various parts of their bodies. *''Animal empathy (restricted)'' -- Being connected to nature along with its fauna, Gaia can sense and understand the feelings of animals. After her powers were sealed, Gaia lost the ability to control animals outright, being able to only (subtly) influence an individual or group of animals by acting on their instincts. Faults and Weaknesses * After her imprisonment, Gaia's powers had been restricted significantly to where, while they are still powerful than the average Freak, they are nothing like their former selves. * Gaia tends to go on destructive rampages when angered, which can put her in a vulnerable position as her emotional instability can lead to poor and irrational decisions. * Because she was (supposedly) born from Earth's pain and sorrow, Gaia is not a very forgiving person, and has a bad habit of wreaking disproportionate retribution against those she thinks insulted her or harmed the Earth itself in some way. ** Her vindictiveness can get her in trouble in a fight since she is often focused on avenging herself (see "Revenge Before Reason"). * Her method of possession through plants tends to be very noticeable. Those well-versed in handling plants and/or medicine can easily take out the vegetation affecting a possessed human/Freak, thus ridding them of Gaia's influence. * One way to hurt Gaia is to harm and/or pollute the Earth in some way, which causes her pain as she is connected to Earth and all of its natural elements (although in many cases she'll just get angry if it happens). * While she hates both Freaks and humans for their destructive tendencies (along with Sol and Mani for their pettiness and neglect of Earth), she refuses to admit that she has the same inclinations as they do. * While Gaia is immortal, it is still possible for her to die, or gain injuries that can permanently cripple her. Trivia * Gaia's backstory and motivations were mainly based around the TV Trope "Gaia's Vengeance", where the spirit/personification/goddess of Earth unleashes her wrath on humankind for corrupting the planet. * Gaia's original conception had her as a traditional goddess of Earth, similar to most modern depictions. However, Gaia was since rewritten to be merely a protective guardian of Earth who just happens to be very powerful. So while she is often treated as a deity on par with Sol and Mani, she's only a sentry. ** As of recently, Gaia was rewritten once again, this time as a demigod whose powers were restricted by Sol and Mani to a significant degree to prevent her from being destructive. * Gaia's name is a parallel form of the Greek γη (ge), which means "earth". * Gaia was originally written as the "sister" of Sol and Mani created by an all-powerful being named "Eka" using a portion of the Earth's core. But after she was rewritten, this was removed. Category:Angelic Category:Concepts made by PumpkinJack6 Category:Elementals Category:Female monsters Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:GRN Team Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Magicians Category:Scouts